Signs
by LostHeaven
Summary: Bored in class, Naruto and his friends begin placing signs on each other's backs. As Naruto leaves, one sign in particular catches Sasuke's attention. SasuNaru.


**Signs**

Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, I'd just give him away to Sasuke anyway.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, Language

* * *

It was last block Friday, and all Naruto wanted to do was go home and play his brand new Playstation 3. He had saved the money earned from his job at Ichiraku's for weeks, and even waited in line for two days to buy one. However, Iruka took it from him the moment he entered the door of their apartment, and threatened to sell it on eBay unless Naruto went to school. 

Kakashi, Naruto's history teacher, had ended the lesson early as usual, and was now sitting at his desk intently reading the latest volume of Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto glanced up at the clock and groaned upon seeing the time. Twenty minutes were left in the school day, and Naruto was in need of a distraction to speed up time.

"I'm bored," Naruto complained to his friends. Not one of the three said a word in response. Shikamaru yawned and laid his head down on the desk, while Lee began enthusiastically rushing through his homework. "What's that?" Naruto asked Kiba, who was hunched over a piece of paper with a marker.

"Shh," Kiba motioned, placing a finger over his lips. "Go grab the roll of tape off of Kakashi's desk."

Naruto complied, curious to see what the boy was up to. He strolled to the front of the room and "accidentally" brushed his hand against Sakura's butt on the way back.

"Pervert," she said, slapping him on the arm. Naruto grinned in response, and threw the tape to Kiba before returning to his seat.

Kiba ripped a piece off, and stuck half of it to the top of his sheet of paper. He then leaned forward and placed it lightly on Lee's back. Naruto tilted his head to read what it said, and quickly covered his mouth to refrain from laughing. "I love" was written at the top, followed by a crude drawing of a dick. Kiba had never been good at art.

A moment later, Lee got up from his desk and walked over to the pencil sharpener. The class stared at him, and several students laughed. Confused, Lee sat back down.

"Am I missing something?" he asked Naruto and Kiba, who burst out laughing. Sakura walked over and glared at the two, before ripping off the paper and throwing it on Lee's desk. Lee quickly read the sheet and angrily looked over at his friends. "Assholes," he muttered, crumpling it into a ball and throwing it at the trash can.

Naruto laughed harder, opening up his notebook and ripping out a sheet of paper. He took the marker and tape from Kiba, scribbled out "I'm the star of Kakashi's porn," and stuck it on Shikamaru's back.

"You're so troublesome, Naruto," the lazy boy drawled, immediately pulling off the sheet. Without even reading it, he put it on the girl in front of him.

"Hey! You can't do that to Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed, rushing over to sit by the girl and take the paper off. Shikamaru shrugged and went back to sleep, and Naruto began packing up his things to get ready to go.

While this was going on, Lee had been plotting his own revenge. Thinking that Naruto had been the culprit, he looked around the classroom for ideas on what he could write to embarrass the blond. Lee spotted Sasuke sitting by the door and grinned. After quietly removing a sheet of paper from his binder, he neatly printed "I want Sasuke to molest me now." Everyone knew that Sasuke was a homosexual, so Lee was sure his attack would sting Naruto particularly hard.

Lee picked up his things and moved to Kiba's vacant seat. As Naruto began prattling away, Lee indiscreetly tore off a strip of tape and attached it to the paper hidden from view by his notebook. Naruto looked up at the clock, and Lee carefully placed the sheet on the boy's back.

Seconds later the bell rang, and Naruto practically ran out of the classroom. Lee quickly followed so he could see Naruto's reaction to the sign, but the blond was no where to be found. Disappointed, Lee hurried out of the school and went off to catch the bus.

When Naruto had exited Kakashi's classroom, Sasuke was right behind him. Seeing the sign and taking it literally, he grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and pulled him into the janitor's closet across the hall.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked. His question was quickly cut off by something wet on his mouth. Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue trying to get in between his lips, and he parted them while trying to talk. As Sasuke slid his tongue around Naruto's, the blond gasped and forgot what he had been about to say. Taking this as encouragement, Sasuke pressed harder, and managed to make Naruto respond with his own tongue. They broke apart several minutes later, desperately in need of air.

"Wh-what was that for?" Naruto panted. Sasuke ripped the sign off of Naruto's back and shoved it in his face.

"I couldn't resist."

"Oh," mumbled Naruto, unsure of what to say. He glanced down at Sasuke's watch. "Shit, I missed my bus! Iruka's going to flip." Naruto moaned and leaned against the wall.

"I'll drive you home," Sasuke offered. "But—"

"But what?" Naruto cut Sasuke off.

"You have to let me stay for a little while."

"Sure, Sasuke," replied Naruto, grinning. "And it's not like I'm in a hurry or anything so—"

Sasuke took that as the cue to start kissing Naruto again.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto, where have you been?" Kiba asked Monday morning, as they entered their first block class. "I tried calling you all weekend, thinking we could play your PS3, but you never picked up. So how is it?" 

"I haven't opened it yet," Naruto smiled, heading towards his usual seat in the back.

"What? Are you joking?" Kiba exclaimed. "Sasuke, what are you doing in my seat?"

"Sorry, Kiba," Naruto apologized. "You can sit over there, in the front." Naruto pulled out his chair and scooted it closer to Sasuke. As soon as he sat down, the raven grabbed his arms and began kissing him. Kiba stared in shock, and then rushed to claim Sasuke's old seat in the front.

By the end of the day, Kiba and Lee both vowed never to place a sign on anyone's back ever again.

* * *

Inspired by the guys in my fourth block class, who really do put signs like that on each other's backs… 


End file.
